


Taste of Your Lips

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Food, M/M, Plot What Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to taste?" Simon asks, eyes still shut. His face is relaxed and open, lips stained red with juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Jayne Cobb / Dr. Simon Tam. This was almost Kaylee/Strawberries. Title is from the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears.

People on the gorramn Central Planets ain't never learned proper decorum, that's for ruttin' sure. The doctor and his lunatic sister are perched on the catwalk, feet splayed all over the flooring just in case Jayne needs to walk by, the two of them happy as can be and munching on goodies of who knows _what_ sort.

Jayne scowls at them, hoping that they'll catch his drift and move out of his way, but luck ain't been on his side recently when it comes to the Tam siblings. He swears the little 'un actually _moves_ so that she's blocking his way.

"Do you want to taste?" She asks, mouth open and stained dark red and wet, pink droplets sliding from the corner of her lip and dripping down her chin.

For a minute, Jayne thinks the little strumpet's offering more than he can rightly take her up on without feeling like scum after, and then he catches the horrified look on the doctor's face as Simon struggles to his feet.

"It tastes like summer," River stage-whispers, a sad smile spreading over her face.

Touched in the head, the girl is, sure as shits’n giggles, but she ain’t been too bad since her brother gave her the kind of drug cocktail strong enough to knock the vision out a horse. She ain't been acting nothing like the little loopy nutcase what stepped out of an icebox first thing they met, so Jayne's willing to let her go with nothing more than a coupla steps back (after all, he ain't _never_ forgotten what that girl's like with a knife, freaky mind powers or no).

" _Mèimei_ ," the doctor says, warning, and she smiles again at Jane before handing him a tiny red bead and skipping off, bare feet and toes tapping merrily on the metal framework, like Serenity's her own personal ballet slipper.

"That girl," Jayne says, seriously. "That girl ain't right."

The doctor makes some noise of derision, one of the many he uses only when he's mocking Jayne, which is irritating as all hell. Simon slumps back down onto the flooring, head tilted back.

"What is this anyway?" Jayne asks, staring at the tiny bead in his hand, dark pink with a dark, indistinct blur in it's center. Simon looks up at him, pale blue eyes flickering softly over him. It ain't right, the way the doctor can look through him, like he ain't even there, ain't even nobody.

He smiles, though, plucking an identical tiny blob from the fruit in his hand, popping it into his mouth.

People on the gorramn Central Planets ain't never learned proper decorum. The doctor's just sitting there, taking his tiny ruttin' seeds out of his tiny ruttin' fruit, biting into each one individually. It's indecent, and Jayne can see it all, the way the doctor's got his pale, smooth fingers, sliding over his lips when he puts the seed in his mouth. He can see the man's throat work when he swallows, tongue reddened when it licks out, wetting his lips.

And then his eyes fall shut, fingers sliding just inside his lips, emerging with the reddened tip of his tongue and the tiny green-brown pit sliding wet from his mouth. Practically _pornographic_ , which is sayin' something, 'cause Jayne's watched more than his share of naughty broadcasts and filthy sexual materials. The doctor ain't doing nothing special, he's just eatin' a gorramn fruit, and yet it's one of the most explicitly sexual things Jayne's ever laid his eyes on, lewd and filthy, one of the most spectacularly _inspiring_.

"Do you want to taste?" Simon asks, eyes still shut. His face is relaxed and open, lips stained red with juice.

Jayne very, very much wants to taste, wants to lean forward and lick open the doctor's filthy, pornographic red mouth, pin his juice-stained fingers to the metal-mesh floor and rut up against him, pull open his shirt to lick at the hollow of his throat. He also knows that the doctor ain't offerin' that particular kind of a taste.

His eyes open, head lolling lazily against the railing as he looked up at Jayne, eyelashes absurdly dark against his pale skin.

Jayne flops down next to him, inelegant but efficient, boots tucked up underneath him. Simon doesn't lean away from him, even though Jayne is crowding him in some, but from the looks of things the doctor ain't in much shape to move anywhere.

"What is it?" Jayne asks.

"It's a pomegranate," Simon said, his voice so low its almost a whisper. "One of those really expensive tropical fruit from earth-that-was. It's fairly difficult to eat - there are hundreds of tiny seeds, each with a pit. But the juice is _lovely_ ," and he holds up a pomegranate seed, pinched lightly between two juice-reddened fingers.

Jayne takes it and pops it in his mouth, the tiny thing bursting with a soft pop of flavour that's gone almost before it hits his tongue. "That it?" He asks, spitting out the seed. It pings satisfyingly off of the corner of the railing, ricocheting down into the depths of the cargo hold.

The doctor looks disgusted. "You really are a pig, aren't you?" He says, scorn dripping from his words almost visibly.

"You gon' show me how to be more _civilized_ , doctor?" Jayne asks, leaning in and giving the other man the darkest, most intimidating expression he can muster.

Simon doesn't even twitch. A tiny curve of his lip betrays his amusement, and then he's leaning forward, fingers cool and slightly damp on the edge of Jayne's lip.

Jayne can't help the way his mouth falls open, obediently, as if he's been waiting for this.

The doctor places a single tiny seed just inside Jayne's lips, resting gently on his lower teeth. He's too close, leaning into Jayne with his body heat leeching through his shirt and Jayne just soaking it up, his stupidly long eyelashes hiding his eyes from Jayne's view. What in the gorramn hell is he doing, Jayne wonders, even as he furiously suppresses the urge to suck on the doctor's fingertips, embarrass himself even further.

Simon shifts, leaning a little closer, and then he's whispering almost in Jayne's ear, a soft puff of breath against his jaw. "Now, bite down _slowly_ , Mr. Cobb."

And it ain't Jayne's fault that he's incapable of saying no, not when Simon's got all close and Jayne's hot n' bothered like nobody's business. He's all the way hard, dick tenting his pants when he bites down slowly, and then there's a sweet, amazing explosion of taste over the tip of his tongue, sweet and a little bit tart, some flavour he's never experienced before and the surreal certainty of the doctor's fingertips still resting on his lip.

Drawing his fingers away, Simon pulls out another tiny seed, holding it up just in front of Jayne's lips. "Another?"

Yes, _please,_ Jayne wants so much more than a ruttin' taste, but the pomegranate seed is between Simon's fingers, and Jayne wants them back on his lips, in his mouth. He wants to suck softly on the doctor's gorramn hands, lick the pink juice stains from his skin, suck them from his lips.

Instead he leans forward, lips following Simon's fingers even though the doctor moves the seed back, teasing, making Jayne chase it with his mouth.

Cool, sweet juice bursting on his tongue, and Jayne wants nothing more than to pull the gorramn doctor closer, see if his lips taste like that ruttin' fruit, lick into his mouth and suck onto his tongue.

It ain't happening though, because Simon is sitting back, closing his eyes again, fingers discarding the seed on the napkin he has beside him, and then bringing another full, ripe seed to his own mouth. Jayne watches, mesmerized, as Simon's fingers begin the entire dance again, sliding softly over the doctor's soft wet mouth, red fruit and pink-stained fingers smooth over red lips.

He sighs a little bit when he bites down on the seed, his head falling forward, tiny secretive smile spreading over his smug pale face. A tiny flush, too, and it ain't that Jayne's watching him real close or anything, it's just that he can't really stop himself from it.

It's mesmerizing, and the gorramn doctor's doing it again, sucking obscenely on his fingertips, licking his lips, and then doing the whole damn show on repeat.

Jayne's so hard he could hammer nails were he so inclined, he's sitting with a hand over his lap in some lame attempt to hide the way his cock is pokin' up, tenting his pants and leaking an embarrassing wet spot onto the front of his trousers.  He's close enough to hear the sounds that the doctor's making, too, which is a torture in and of itself, low hum barely perceptible but there, sighing every single ruttin' time he eats another of those gorramn seeds.

It would probably be a bad idea, Jayne knows, to lean forward and kiss him. It would be an even _worse_ idea to shove a hand down his pants and see if Simon'd make the same noises with Jayne sucking his cock (though, as a matter of opinion, Jayne thinks that the good doctor'd make a _helluva_ lot more noise if he was getting his dick sucked). Other things which would probably not be all too wise include a) licking the doctor's neck, b) hitting him on the head with something and taking advantage of his limp body, c) covering his dick with fruit juice and asking the doctor to lick it off of him, d) telling him he has a pretty mouth, e) asking him real nice-like to let Jayne fuck him, and f) not asking real nice at all. Sadly, Jayne wants to do all of the above (and then some, starting with maybe crushing that gorramn fruit and letting the juice run over the doctor's too-pale skin, so's Jayne could lick it off of him).

Simon's enjoying the damn fruit far too much, Jayne thinks. It ain't too hard to reach out and twist it out of his grasp, pulling the half-eaten fruit away, still filled with plump and juicy dark red seeds. _Mine_ , he thinks triumphantly, and then he looks at Simon's surprised face and the pink stains on his lips, and he thinks _Mine_.

Plucking one of the red seeds from the fruit, Jayne lifts it to his lips as slowly as he dares, watching the doctor watch him; pale blue eyes follow his fingers and land on Jayne's mouth. Each taste is progressively better than the one before, sweet juice tantalizing on his tongue. Jayne licks his lips, real friendly-like, and the doctor's eyes stay glued to his mouth.

Standing up ain't easy but Jayne manages it, holding the pomegranate in one hand, body angled to hide his erection. The doctor's eyes are still on him. Popping another seed into his mouth, Jayne contemplates this.

"I'll be in my bunk," he says. Turning to leave, he pulls another seed from the fruit, sliding it cool and smooth onto his tongue.

He ain't moved more than a few steps before Jayne hears the doctor getting to his feet behind him.

-


End file.
